Power Rangers Stellar Force (Lloyd the Golden Ninja)
Plot In a Intergalactic Space Station a metor hit it and freezing it in space but 40 years later a five teenagers are asked to go to the wreck on the Space Station on Venus and they stumble upon Stellar Gems which turn them into Power Rangers! Rangers Zords * Red Stellar Zord * Blue Stellar Zord * Yellow Stellar Zord * Stellar Megazord * Green Stellar Zord * Pink Stellar Zord * Silver Stellar Zord * Silver Stellar Megazord * Gold Stellar Zord * Gold Stellar Megazord * Black Stellar Zord * Black Stellar Megazord * Purple Stellar Zord * Purple Stellar Megazord * Orange Stellar Zord * Aqua Stellar Zord * Dark Stellar Zord * Dark Stellar Megazord * Stellar Knight Ultrazord * Stellar Ranger Ultrazord * Combination Ultrazord * Dragons Weapons * Red Stellar Spear * Red Knight Spear * Blue Stellar Saber * Blue Knight Saber * Yellow Stellar Blaster * Yellow Knight Blaster * Pink Stellar Lance * Pink Knight Lance * Green Stellar Dagger * Green Knight Dagger Episodes # Galactic Attack (First Appearance of Stellar Gems) # Going to Space (First Apperance of Jack, Joe, Walter, Camille and Lita 263 and King Dregen) # Back to Earth (First Appearance of Prince Dregen) # Brothers Reunited (First Appearance of Merrick) # Viper Poison (First Apperance of Vipero) # Story of the Gems (First Appperance of Readiner) # Possesion (Last Apperance of Merrick) # Shadow of a Ranger (Re-apperance of Shadow Rangers) # Silver Star (First Apperance of Seth Smith and the Silver Ranger) # Dark Side of the Moon (Identity of Silver Ranger Revealed) # Story Capture (First Apperance of Queen Dregen and Tracker) # Prince Dregen's Return (First Apperance of Dark Stellar Knight and Dark Knight Megazord) # Identity Thief (First Appearance of Megazord Cannon) # Cannon Disaster (First Apperance of Ranger Cannon) # Concert of Disaster (First Appearance of Orange Ranger) # Singing Rival (First Appearance of Singe) # Maze of Disaster (First Apperance of Hedge) # Sun And Moon (First Appearance of Brightner and Darkner) # Return of The Doctor (Re-appearance of The Red Doctor Who Ranger) # Bot Galaxy (First Apperance of Sir Goldbot and Crunch Bullbot) # Evil Black Ranger (First Appearance of Evil Black Knight) # Golden Knight (First appearance of the Gold Knight) # Carmonte Island (First Appearance of Carmonte) # Escape Vipero (Reappearance of Vipero) # Lightning and Thunderus (First Appearance of Thunderus) # Land of Dregen (First Appearance of Landerus) # Tornado of Creation (First Appearance of Tornadous) # Red Knight Ranger (First Appearance of Red Knight Ranger) # Frozen in Space (First Appearance of Frozenous) # Fireball (First Appearance of Fireous) # The Queen is Back (Return of Queen Dregen) # A New Royal (First Appearance of Princess Dregen and Veropo) # Destruction of Books (Destruction of Readiner) # Tornado Of Destruction (Destruction of Tornadous) # Rumbling Thunder (Destruction Of Thunderus) # Seperation Of Earth (Destruction Of Landerus) # The Cat Attack (First Appearance of Catnerus) # The Ice Age (Destruction of Frozenous) # Meteor Shower (Destruction of Fireous) # Dragon Master (First Appearance of Dregos) # Purple Knight (First Appearance of Purple Knight) # Destruction of the Megazord (Last Appearance of Megazord) # Ultrazord Wild (First Appearance of the Ultrazord) # Scrabs of A Cat (Destruction of Caterus) # Red Fire Ranger (First Appearance of Red Fire Ranger) # Search For My Brother (First Apperance of Cody and Rattus) #A Princess Destruction (Final Appearance of Princess Dregen) #Aqua Ranger Ready (First Appearance of the Aqua Ranger) #All Gems Collected (Re Appearance of Prince Dregen) #The Dark Gem (First Appearance of the Dark Gem) #Trying to Get Merrick Back (First Appearance of Wolfe) #Good Dark Ranger (Reappearance of Merrick) #Knight Ultrazord (First Appearance of Knight Ultrazord) #The Ranger Rival (Reappearance of Dark Rangers) #Hedge's Maze of Monsters (Destruction of Hedge) #Howling of a Wolfe (Death of Wolfie) #Combination Ultrazord (First Appearance of the Combination Ultrazord) #Queen Dregen vs Prince Dregen (Destruction of Queen Dregen) #Breaking Point (Final Battle against King Dregen) #Work is Complete (Destruction of King Dregen and Final Episode)